


no prettier sight than lookin back on a town you left behind

by Camelopardalis (UnlimitedSonder)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cowboy AU, M/M, Mild Angst, Pining, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, We'll see I guess, and i choose joy, i promise no one important dies this time, idk what to tag it as tbh, magnus and julia are happily married an expecting bc its my fic and i get to choose, probably?, they dont come in until later though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlimitedSonder/pseuds/Camelopardalis
Summary: in which an angsty taako runs from his past, and subsequently into the arms of the deputy of the town he's hiding in.~~~aka i saw a gay couple, and i did what i do most often: made them gay cowboys.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Kudos: 6





	no prettier sight than lookin back on a town you left behind

“You never finish a damn thing you start, Taako.”  
The words, just like faces, echo in his mind, bouncing from corner to corner until he shakes his head to clear them. The sun beams down directly onto his face in waves, and he yanks his hat down farther.   
“You good?” Lup calls out, trotting up close beside him.   
“ ‘Course,” he says, gripping the reins of his horse tighter. It whinnies, and Taako looks ahead at the city forming on the horizon. It seems busy, bustling, and he isn’t sure if he finds it comforting or dreadful.   
He still isn’t sure by the time they reach the entrance. Lup grins and gallops ahead, and Taako watches her blend into the crowd as if it were nothing. People fly by, dressed in all sorts of ways he’s never seen, and in some ways it reminds him of home. That’s a word he feels like he just barely remembers. _Home._

In a flurry of hooves and dirt, a carriage whips past him, startling his horse into a frenzy . It neighs, and rears, and despite his seemingly tight grip, Taako falls, his hat flying just west of his body.   
“Dammit!” he grunts, now sprawled out on the walkway as the crowds continue to pass him.   
“You really shouldn’t leave your horse in the middle of the street, mister,” a voice calls out. Taako narrows his eyes to find the source. They land on a boy, no taller than 5’, holding the reins of his horse in crossed arms. Taako dusts himself off and sticks his hand out.   
The boy looks at Taako as if to examine him. He offers out his free hand. “Angus McDonald, number one boy detective,” he says, “I’m assuming this is yours.”   
Taako rolls his eyes and snatches the ropes from his hand. “Yeah, kid.” He turns to mount the horse.   
“You could say thank you,” he mutters. Taako rolls his eyes and turns back around, rushing through a ‘thank you’, though there’s spite in his tone. Angus nods anyway, and before he can say anything else, Taako rides away without question. He catches up to Lup in a less populated part of town.   
She points to a bar nearby and wiggles her eyebrows. “C’mon,” she coaxes, and Taako grins.   
  
The bar is surprisingly rowdy, to say the least. Two bartenders stand at the counter, pouring drinks for patrons who sling shots carelessly. Lup locks eyes with the male bartender who, upon seeing her, smiles sheepishly. Taako elbows her, and it’s his turn to wiggle his eyebrows mischievously. “Score us free drinks,” he says, and she elbows him right back, twice as hard. At the bar, the twins are more than glad to take a seat on something that doesn’t move.   
“What can I get you?” the bartender with the name tag reading ‘Barry’ asks.   
“Uh-”  
“Your number,” Taako coughs. Lup narrows her eyes at her brother, hoping the daggers she’s staring into him will actually catch fire. He sticks his hands up in defensively. “I’m joking!”   
Suddenly, the sound of flesh cracking against metal fills the room, followed by a pause so quiet Taako was certain he would hear a hair hit the ground. It doesn’t last long enough to savor before fists begin swinging, tables and chairs flying. Barry lets out a string of profanities, some of which neither of the twins had ever heard before. The other bartender, whose nametag reads ‘Ren’, pinches the bridge of her nose, and takes out a small pistol, aiming it at the ceiling.   
“Woah what the-”  
“Hell yeah!” The twins speak over each other, but before she can fire the gun in the air, the doors of the bar swing open. Taako whips around, while Lup keeps her eyes glued on Ren, adoringly. Standing in the doorway is a man, a man that Taako cannot help but stare at.   
“Break it up, lads.” His voice seems to boom and echo throughout the entire bar, drowning out the sounds of the brawling and destruction. Taako isn’t sure if it’s just him, until silence actually refills the space.   
A large figure in knight’s armor is holding a small man up by the collar of his shirt, but drops him upon seeing the man. “Krav!”  
“Roswell,” he sighs and shakes his head. “And Mister Highchurch. It's not even 4pm yet.”  
“Kraaaav,” he drawls, “How ya doing buddy?” He was drunk off of his own two feet.   
_Krav_. Taako thinks. His black and white dreadlocks are tied back into a bun, which compliments his strong, sharp jaw. _Damn._ Taako taps his fingers on the counter and turns around. _It’s not the time._

''Krav, you always come in at just the right time. Swear you're psychic or something!" Ren says, tucking her pistol back into its holster. Lup pouts and turns around. As soon as she sets eyes on Kravitz, she side-eyes Taako. He walks to the bar and stands directly between the twins. As he's leaning on the counter, making light conversation with the bartenders, Lup leans backwards to make eye contact with Taako. She points at him with her thumb. _He's hot!,_ she mouths. _I know!,_ Taako mouths back. Kravitz ropes them into the conversation before they can gawk any further. 

"I haven't seen you two around before, are you new?" he asks. Lup grimaces at the accent, and Taako can't blame her. 

"Something like that," Taako says, trying to avoid eye contact. He smiles, and once again, _damn._

"Well, I hope you come to like it, it's intimidating at first but really- we're a big happy family," Kravitz says. He stands back up and approaches Roswell and the drunken dwarf, hands on his hips. "Now you two..."

**Author's Note:**

> let's see how long i leave this up before i hate it again lmaoooo.


End file.
